Danganronpa: Black Hope and White Despair
by PKMNMasterLink
Summary: Another killing game takes place with my OCs what will happen. Is rated T just to be safe


**Chapter 1**

Ren Itami woke up to a pounding headache. He placed his hand on his temple in an attempt to stop the throbbing. As he tried to remember what happened the last thing he could remember was standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy with a acceptance letter in his hands. He looked around him and saw he was in the exact same uniform as he was in before. His black shozoko robes he was wearing in that memory. He stood up and dusted off the robes to see what he had with him. Wrapped around his arm was a Kusarigama, a long chain with a scythe at the end. He also had some Kunai, a few smoke bombs, and his Wakizashi, a defensive short sword. On his wrist was a strange black band. After this he examined the room he now stood in. He noticed a large door that was shut on each edge sat security cameras. Deciding not to investigate it he looked around for another exit.

As he was investigating a voice coming from the loudspeaker said, "Will all students come to the auditorium please." As Ren first considered his options he decided it was best to do what this strange voice said. As he walked through building trying to locate the auditorium he racked his brain trying to find anything that would help him figure out what is going on. Eventually he found the auditorium where he saw 14 other people standing there as well. He felt that when he entered all their eyes fell on him.

A girl with red hair said, "Well glad you finally showed up."

A boy with a black beanie covering their hair said, "Be quiet, He probably had a hard time finding this place. Right?" Ren nodded staying silent.

Another boy wearing a white hooded robe said, "Hopefully the person who called us here will show up now."

Another person yelled, "Hey where are you!?"

As if responding to them said, 'I'm right here!" A black and white bear suddenly waddled on to the stage.

Someone said, "What the hell are you!?"

Another person said, "I think it is a teddy bear."

A third person said, "Yeah a walking teddy bear that make sense."

The bear interrupted, "I'm no teddy bear. I am in fact your headmaster Monokuma! For this despairingly beautiful school killing life you are all participating in." _"Killing Life? You mean like the one that happened to the founder of Hope's Peak Makoto Naegi,"_ Ren thought to himself.

A girl said, "What is this some kind of prank? If so it is not funny."

The bear said, "Quiet down! As for the rules of this killing game so of you may have noticed the black bands on your wrists. These will dispose of you if you break to many rules. You will find those rules on E-Handbooks that will be in your rooms. As for the killing game you will be able to leave if you can graduate. To do this you must kill one of your classmates and get away with it. If a murder takes place when the body is discovered a period for investigation will take place. Then after this you will have a class trial in which you will accuse the killer. If you get it wrong the blackened will get to leave and the rest of you will be _punished_. If the killer is caught they will be _punished_ and the game will continue. Now scurry off to your dorms and get to know each other. I need to go prepare a motive." Outrage spread across the auditorium like wildfire when suddenly the bear disappeared.

The boy in the white hood said, "Before we do anything we should probably introduce ourselves."

Another boy with a sniper said, "Well you got over that fast."

The hooded boy said, "There is no point on dwelling on it, If we continue to worry about it we will only be in a worse situation. Now I guess I will start, My name is Darius Araki, the Ultimate Assassin."

A girl said, "I'll bet he is going to kill one of us!"

Araki shook his head and said, "No now can we please continue."

The girl with red hair from earlier said, "I'm Aina Fujioka, the Ultimate Baker." She smiled but not in a friendly way.

A boy with white hair and bright green eyes said, "Taiki Hayato, Ultimate Mercenary." Ren scanned him curious.

A girl with hazel brown hair walked forward and said,m "I-I'm A-Asa K-Kita, the U-Ultimate H-Hacker." Ren felt pity for the girl as she seemed nice yet insecure.

A boy with spiky red hair jumped forward and almost yelled excitedly, "I'm Kazuo Nakahara, the Ultimate Discus Thrower!" Ren covered his ears to avoid becoming deaf from this guy.

Another girl said, "Name's Mai Daiju, the Ultimate Astronomer." She smiled but unlike Fujioka she seemed to do it in a friendly way.

A normal looking guy says, "Hi I'm Takeshi Edano, I can't seem to remember my talent however." A few people grumbled comments about he was lying or something, but Ren ignored them.

Then a girl said interrupting the people talking, "I'm Iku Fukai, the Ultimate Zoo Keeper!"

A boy with a beret said, "I'm Goro Moto, the Ultimate Director."

A girl wearing a pretty basic hoodie said, 'I'm Kaori Ueno, I'm this classes Ultimate Luckster I guess." She shrugged and waved.

A guy with a sailor hat and a navy uniform said, "I am Noboru Tsukuda the Ultimate Sailor."

A girl wearing square glasses pushed them back and said, "I'm Noa Yoshida, the Ultimate Translator or Linguist, whichever you prefer."

Suddenly all eyes fell on Ren and he said, "I'm Ren Itami, Ultimate Ninja." A few eyes stared at him a bit longer but thankfully moved to the next person.

A girl in a fancy dress said, "My name is Saki Hayashi, and since I am the Ultimate Princess you should all bow down to me!" No one did but they could all tell she had a commanding presence.

Finally the last person the boy with the sniper said, "I am Shichiro Maki, the Ultimate Sniper." He bowed slightly but kept his eyes on the crowd.

Then after a few minutes of standing there Hayato said, "Shouldn't we all find our dorms or are we gonna stay here for the rest of the day." The group realized what he meant and moved out of the room. Ren managed to get outside before he realized he had no clue where he was going. He looked for any signs to tell him where to go. He found one that said "Boys Dorm," and followed it. When he came to the door that had his name he walked in. Inside he saw what almost reminded him of his room in his Grandparents Dojo. It looked like something out of Feudal Japan. He walked up to the Futon and saw a tablet lying on the bed.

He picked it up and said, "This must be the E-Handbook." He turned it on and looked through it memorising the map of the building.

Then the high pitched voice of monokuma behind him said, "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Itami. How have you been, Oh wait I forgot you don't know me. Upupupupupupupu!"

Ren said looking over his shoulder, "What do you want bear?"

The bear chuckled to itself and said, "I want you to spy on the other students for me."

Ren asked, "And what if I don't."

The bear let out his evil laugh and said, "Well if you don't I can always kill you, but that wouldn't be fun now would it. Oh! How bout instead I kill your cousin, then your grandparents, and of course finally your aunt and uncle if you don't. How does that sound?"

Ren said, "How do I know you have them?!"

The bear looked at him turning slightly, "Do you really want to take that chance Ninja boy?" Ren gulped slightly and turned around.

Ren asked, "Why do you want me to spy on them?"

The monochrome bear said, "Well cameras can only do so much I need a human pair of eyes and ears to make sure you guys don't do anything wrong."

Ren said, "Fine I spy for you." The bear smiled and disappeared just as fast as he came. Ren gulped and wondered what he just got himself into.

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
